


I Kissed Your Mouth and Back

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Jane has been having dreams about Jacqueline and now they're at the same party.





	I Kissed Your Mouth and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume this is after Paris and some things happened and some things didn't. Cool? Cool.

“What’s it like to be this loaded?” 

 

Kat looks up, chewing the last of her pretzel before frowning at Jane and replying, “Rude.”

 

Jane chuckles, sips her third Blackberry Sage Tequila Smash, and waves Kat off as she glances around Richard’s crowded living room. “Come on. I’m genuinely curious. How do you have an open bar and a bartender at a, how did Sutton put it? A super chill kickback with just a few friends?”

 

She looks past Kat at the bartender. “Hey. How much are they paying you?”

 

“Jane!” Kat scolds, attempting to pull her away but Jane is quick.

 

“Do you get to keep all the tips?”

 

“Yeah,mostly--”

 

“You guys!” Sutton calls as she joins them, quickly putting an end to the conversation but not before Jane mouths ‘we’ll talk later’ at the bartender. 

 

“Hey, you!” Jane greets Sutton with a hug and an especially loud kiss on her cheek. “This is an awesome party. I love it, I love this drink, I love your dress, I love this apartment.” 

 

Sutton shakes her head, “How many of those have you had?” 

 

Jane shrugs as she drinks. “This is my last one. I don’t want to get sloppy.” 

 

“Go on and get sloppy, girl! Everyone’s drunk by now. It’s going well, right? People seem to be having fun.”

 

“Oh my god,” Kat replies with an enthusiastic nod, “so much fun! This is great. And can I say? I’m very impressed with the number of non-Scarlet-related friends. Richard’s such an adult.” 

 

“I know, I was super impressed, too. I’ve counted only three Scarlet people and that’s including Jacqueline.”

 

Jane chokes on her drink and jerks her head in Sutton’s direction, coughing a little before asking, “What? Jacqueline’s here?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s been here like an hour.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” 

 

“Wh--oh, are you still avoiding her?” Sutton asks. “It was just a dream, Jane, she wasn’t actually there.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Jane says while inspecting the room for any sign of her boss. “It just  _ feels _ like she knows, and I feel like--like--”

 

“Like you wanted it to be real,” Kat finished for her. “So you have a crush on Jacqueline! Who doesn’t?” 

 

“ _ Shhh! _ ” 

 

“What?” Kat says, sharing a laugh with Sutton. “Everyone’s hammered, no one is listening.” 

 

“Still, just,” she gestures vaguely and Kat holds her hands up. 

 

“Okay, okay. I guess this would be a terrible time to tell you Jacqueline just saw us and is walking this way then.”

 

“What?”

 

Before Jacqueline can get to them, Sutton leans in and quietly tells Jane, “Richard told me Jacqueline likes women, so Kat and I are going to walk away and you’re going to hang out with her, okay? Okay.”

 

“Don’t do this to me--”

 

“Love you,” Kat says with a wink as Sutton pulls her away.

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

“Oh my god, Jacqueline, hi!” Sutton says to Jacqueline as they pass her. “I’m going to show Kat where the bathroom is, you look so pretty!”

 

“Thank you,” Jacqueline says, chuckling at Suttons exuberant explanation as she reaches Jane, offers a quick hello before leaning toward the bartender and ordering a drink, all while keeping a hand lightly braced upon Jane’s forearm.

 

Jane swallows and tries very hard not to stare at Jacqueline’s hand currently burning a hole through her skin. She’s nervous and suddenly keenly aware of all the drinks she’s had, wishing she’d had more. 

 

“You look lovely!” Jacqueline gives Jane’s arm a gentle squeeze before her hand falls away. 

 

“Oh, thank you. So do you. I love your dress.” 

 

“Thank you,” Jacqueline says, frowning briefly as she smoothes the front of the dress with both hands. “It’s not too casual, is it?” 

 

“Um,” Jane starts, quickly scanning the off-the-shoulder floral knee-length dress and definitely not thinking about last night’s dream. “I’d swallow broken glass before calling a Carolina Herrera ‘too casual’ so I’m the wrong person to ask, but I personally think you’re perfection.”

 

Jacqueline smirks before turning to take her drink and Jane winces. 

 

“I mean,” she stammers, “your dress. It’s perfection.” 

 

Dropping a twenty in the tip jar, Jacqueline turns back, briefly nodding at someone behind Jane. 

 

“Thank you,” she says again.

 

Some loud exclamation erupts from a group in the kitchen, where the counter has been cleared for a game of beer pong, and the women share a laugh at that. 

 

“Well, this has taken a rioutus turn very suddenly,” Jacqueline says, leaning in and raising her voice over the noise. 

 

“The music’s louder, right?”

 

“Do you want to see something?” 

 

Jane looks up and into Jacqueline’s eyes and it isn’t just the three Blackberry Sage Tequila Smashes she’s consumed tonight that makes her feel like she could agree to anything, it’s that ridiculous shine that Jane’s always been so fond of and so taken by. 

 

She inhales sharply and nods.

 

Jacqueline takes her hand and leads her through the crowd, and if Jane weren’t so caught up in the unbelievable softness of Jacqueline’s hand in her own, she would notice Sutton and Kat exuberantly supporting her decision to follow her out to the terrace, where she maneuvers them through a crowd of smokers, around a corner that shortly leads them to a door. 

 

Jacqueline drops Jane’s hand in favor of the doorknob and Jane gives her a questioning look. 

 

“Roof access,” Jacqueline explains, gives her a wink that makes her knees buckle, and then pulls the the door open to reveal a set of well lit stairs they quickly climb to another door that finally brings them to the roof. 

 

The music is barely audible there. 

 

There are lawn chairs and a couple of tables but it’s obvious not many people make much use of them, and the sky is as clear as a New York sky can be. 

 

“Wow,” Jane whispers, her awe impossible to suppress with a view like the one they’ve got.

 

“Pretty great, right?” Jacqueline says over her shoulder. Jane follows her toward the parapet, where they can see more of the city lights. 

 

Jacqueline breathes in deeply and says, “I love a good roof. Don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Jane says with a nod, taking in the sight, basking in the warm summer breeze. “How did you know about this place?” Jane turns and asks Jacqueline, who smiles. 

 

“Richard and I have been friends for a while.”

 

“Oh, right.” Jane retorts and rolls her eyes. “I keep forgetting you two are friends.” 

 

“Mmhmm. Don’t tell him I told you this, but we’ve spent many a night drinking up here. Mourning a certain blonde we both know.” 

 

It suddenly dawns on Jane. “You knew about Sutton before…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You never said anything.”

 

“Why would I? If it didn't interfere with Sutton’s performance, it wasn’t my business.”

 

“Right,” Jane smiles. Eventually, she manages to tear her gaze form Jacqueline’s breathtaking profile long enough to enjoy the silence. They drink in amiable tranquility for a while until Jacqueline speaks up again.

 

“I’ve been thinking about asking you something for a while, Jane.” 

 

Jane laughs awkwardly at the sternness in Jacqueline’s tone. “Sounds serious. Is this about work? About the article?”

 

“No,” Jacqueline quickly says, reaches out and touches Jane’s arm again, leaving a shadow of warmth behind. “No, no, nothing like that, don’t worry. I didn’t know how to bring this up to you without it being--weird or--inappropriate.”

 

Jane sucks in a breath and holds it, her heart racing, panic settling in in her chest. Every posible scenario runs through her mind; is she being fired? Did she happen to hear her freaking out to Kat and Sutton about her dreams? 

 

Jacqueline bites her lip as she regards Jane closely and then seemingly shakes her doubt away before a smiles brightens her entire face. “I’ve wanted to ask you--but I didn’t want to do it at work, in case you felt pressured to say yes, so I’m doing it now that we’re not at Scarlet, and feel free to say no, but--I know how expensive it is to have your eggs frozen, and I would like to pay for it.”

 

Jane’s jaw drops with an exhale and she feels both relief and confusion. She didn’t know what to expect but it was not this. 

 

“Oh,” is all she can manage for a while. 

 

“You can think about it of course,” Jacqueline adds, “And if it makes you feel better to think of it as a loan, you can, but it doesn’t have to be.” 

 

Jane looks up then, watches Jacqueline’s calm and expectant expression, leaning leisurely against the ledge as she casually sips her drink. Jane feels the muscles on her left thigh spasm but she fights the urge to lunge forward and kiss her. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jane blurts. “I’m just a little--I didn’t see that coming at all. I’m-- _ why _ ? Why would you do that for me?” 

 

“I like you,” Jacqueline says, the words rolling off her tongue so easily that Jane is envious of just how clearly she can express her feelings. “You’ve got enough threateningly orbiting around your head and I want you to focus on creating, because I have faith in you and your talent. So. I hope you’ll let me help you.”

 

Jane nods, but says nothing. She takes a sip of her own watered down drink, tucks her hair back and scratches the side of her nose, anything to avoid that feeling when Jacqueline looks at her, which is becoming more and more overwhelming. 

 

Now, alone in the dark, far away from work and everything else, Jane feels the full weight of Jacqueline’s influence on her, of the way she looks at her, with way too much behind that look and yet everything is concealed, Jacqueline’s body language when they’re alone, and the tension between them that Jane isn’t so sure she’s imagining anymore; she can’t make heads or tails of any of it. 

 

Her frustration showing, Jane begins to speak but she isn’t sure what she wants to say, so it comes in broken sentiments in the shape of her name, “Jacqueline--” she pauses and blinks, hoping to garner some focus, but it’s not coming. “--Jacqueline, I have to, um, tell you--”

 

She’s going to throw up. She feels dizzy. Is she breathing? Is she really going to say this now? What  _ is _ she going to say exactly? She doesn’t know enough about it herself to confess anything. What is she doing? 

 

“What is it?” Jacqueline asks, stepping closer, her scent overpowering Jane’s common sense past the point of mild insanity. 

 

“ _ Jacqueline _ .” Jane says her name with finality, like her tone alone should say it all and she thinks--maybe, maybe Jacqueline gets it. 

 

Jane breathes, slowly in and out, puts her glass down beside Jacqueline’s, her muscles tense again, her lips parted. She inches forward, reaches for Jacqueline, watching as her breath hitches when Jane traces a circle over the inside of her wrist. 

 

She’s going to do it, Jane’s decided. She’s going to kiss Jacqueline. She takes another step, braces her hip and--and it begins to pour. Heavy, thick, warm summer drops that drench them in the short time it takes for them to run and find refuge in an old greenhouse that isn’t very green. 

 

They’re laughing when they make inside and close the glass door. 

 

“Oh, my god,” Jacqueline says, her shoulder pressed against Jane’s as they peer out at the rain. “It’s really coming down, isn’t it.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jane replies, but she’s no longer looking at the rain. She’s watching a drop of water trail down Jacqueline’s neck before it disappears somewhere down the front of her dress and she’s thinking again, about the dreams, and about the lovely gesture Jacqueline’s made, and of how good she looks sopping wet, and--she kisses her the moment she turns to face her. 

 

Just once. One long, firm kiss before she pulls away. 

 

Jacqueline seems stunned, as if she’s been holding up a barrier and Jane’s just pummeled through it. 

 

Jane can hear her breathing through the sound of the rain, and then her name like a defeated whisper that fortifies Jane enough to kiss her again. 

 

Pressing Jacqueline against the door, Jane feels a hand on the back of her neck, and she figures this grants her permission to find Jacqueline’s hip, then the dip of her waist, just a little bit higher, waiting until Jacqueline sighs before Jane slants her mouth to tease her tongue inside her mouth, barely grazing Jacqueline’s before fully committing at the same she palms her breast and Jacqueline moans, pulling Jane closer by wrapping an arm around her. 

 

Jane isn’t sure where this confidence is coming from, considering she’s only been with men, but would guess it’s the alcohol, and riding the high of the dreams that wouldn’t let her get a good night’s rest.

 

“Jane,” Jacqueline says, half moan, half whisper as Jane latches onto her neck and begins to pull her dress up. “We shouldnt’ do this here.” 

 

“I want to touch you,” Jane answers, then gently bites Jacqueline’s jawline before leaving an open-mouthed kiss there, following with another searing kiss on the lips before drawing back, their lips grazing and her hand well up Jacqueline’s bare thigh as she asks, “Can I touch you?” 

 

Jacqueline vaguely nods, mouth already searching for Jane’s, her brow furrowing when Jane doesn’t cede.

 

“Tell me.” Jane kisses Jacqueline’s bottom lip, smiles breathlessly when she chases her mouth again and gives a little grunt of frustration. “Say you want me to touch you.” 

 

“I want you to touch me,” Jacqueline says, sighing contentedly when Jane’s lips finally land upon hers again. 

 

Jane moves quickly, hiking up the skirt of Jacqueline’s dress before tugging her underwear down as far as she can without breaking their kiss. Her nerves get her momentarily as her hand cups Jacqueline, but they dissolve with the first hitch of breath that she hears.

 

She traces the slit with one finger, and it glides easily against the wetness found there. When Jane pulls back, Jacqueline’s eyes drift shut and her head falls back with a soft thud. Her chest is heaving, swell of her breasts peeking out of the v-neckline, remnants of rain dissolving against her skin.

 

She slides her finger inside, and out, back and forth and around, testing every reaction, feeling every bit of soft, velvety flesh.

 

“Right there,” Jacqueline whispers suddenly, her hips angling forward. 

 

Jane angles her hand and rubs back and forth, stopping short of fully touching the tiny bundle of nerves, watching Jacqueline’s expression with fascination; the way she bites her lip, the soft moans that are beginning to build--the way her hand leaves Jane’s nape to brace herself on the table beside them. 

 

Jane feels as if she may actually explode. “There?” She asks, briefly closing her eyes at the wave of shivers that fill her from head to toe. 

 

“Yes,” Jacqueline moans, “ _ Yes _ , right there.”

 

Jane leans forward and kisses Jacqueline’s neck, licks and gently bites the taut skin. She briefly considers her lips, but she wants to hear her, all of it. Taking a chance on what she considers a creative decision, she places her thumb above Jacqueline’s clit and carefully rubs in opposition to her middle finger, working underneath it, and Jacqueline stills before suddenly releasing a string of short whining moans as her hips move in sharp thrusts against Jane’s hand. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Jacqueline pants as Jane buries her face in the crook of her neck and tries not to lose her focus. Maybe she’s moaning too, she’s not sure, but she knows she’s so wet, she’s throbbing. She could scream. 

 

With one final shutter and a sound between surprise and pleasure, Jacqueline comes again. Jane feels the smallest bit of moisture trickle out and she does groan now, withdrawing her hand while Jacqueline gradually calms. 

 

“Here,” she says eventually, pulling Jane’s hand up and holding it between them as she grabs a paper towel from a dispenser hanging above them. Jane watches as Jacqueline wipes her hand and them leans forward to kiss it, smiling against her palm as their eyes meet. 

 

Moments later, having maneuvered Jane back against the table and urged her onto it, Jacqueline reaches up Jane’s mini and swiftly pulls her underwear off, discarding of them somewhere on the floor. Smiling wickedly, she says, “My turn.” 

 

Jane sinks back against the table and covers her eyes as Jacqueline’s mouth trails up her inner thigh. Somewhere between her tongue and the deft use of her fingers, Jane loses her cool and she’s sighing Jacqueline’s name, and pleading for more when she tells her to. 

 

“Sit up,” Jacqueline says, and waits for Jane to find her way up, a difficult feat with Jacqueline gently coaxing her still. “I want to look at you,” Jacqueline tells her and resumes the slow pump of her fingers. “You’ve thought about this before? Me fucking you like this?” 

 

Jane nods, fighting the urge to close her eyes against the sensations, “Yeah.”

 

“You like it slow like this?” 

 

Jane nods. 

 

“Is it always like this when you think about it?”

 

Jane shakes her head. “Sometimes--your hand is around my neck, sometimes you’re pulling my hair.” 

 

Jacqueline’s nostrils flare and Jane can see her swallow hard before she steps closer, completely trapping her hand between them both, stilling it in the process, while she reaches for Jane’s hair, grabbing a firm handful. 

 

“Like this?” She asks.

 

“Harder,” Jane replies, and grunts when Jacqueline complies. 

 

“Jesus, Jane--” Jacqueline exclaims, tone thick with arousal. “--you’re so wet.”

 

Jane utters what she thinks, yet doubts, is a coherent reply and scoots closer toward the edge of the table, spreading her legs wider, desperate for release. 

 

“You want to come?” Jacqueline asks. 

 

“Yes,” Jane rasps. 

 

“Fuck yourself on my fingers.” 

 

Jane’s hips move the moment the sentence leaves Jacqueline’s lips; short, sharp thrusts that get a little sharper when Jacqueline pulls her hair harder and kisses her neck, all teeth and tongue until Jane is sobbing Jacqueline’s name and coming so hard, she couldn’t say exactly when it all stops. 

 

Not until she’s slumped against Jacqueline, breathless and boneless, Jacqueline’s voice gently in her ear as the rain dies down outside. 

 

“So much for not doing this here,” Jane teases as she looks up.

 

Jacqueline briefly glares, but gives in to one chaste, sweet kiss. When she pulls back, there’s a shyness to her and it would be adorable if Jane didn’t find it slightly worrisome.  _ Is this it? Is this how they fuck everything up? _

 

“What is it? Are you okay?” 

 

Frowning, Jacqueline says, “Yeah. I guess I’m just wondering if I want to go back to that party.”

 

Jane laughs and relaxes a bit. “How about I sneak out, catch a cab while you say goodbye to Richard and grab the first bottle of alcohol you can reach on your way out, and we go back to my place?” 

 

“Yeah,” Jacqueline nods, and steps back for Jane to hop off the table. “That sounds great.” 

 

“Great.” 

 

“So, does this mean I can pay for your frozen eggs now?” 

 

“Oh, now you have to pay for them. What do you think all this was about?” 

 

“Very funny.” 

  
  



End file.
